


100 Trash Drabbles

by CiaranthePage



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabbles, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaranthePage/pseuds/CiaranthePage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time I write a drabble I'll post it here. If I ever get to 100 I'll stop and make a new one.<br/>One or two shots normally. If any are strung together I'll mention in the notes. Fandoms/characters/relationships/tags/rating all subject to change.<br/>Edit on 8/8/16: I'm not... too into HS anymore, and as such, I will likely not be continuing this work. Sorry!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note : this drabble was written Dec of 2014 and is unedited from that time. Please take this with a grain of salt, as it is not affected by any of the recent upd8s and is simply to get this work started, and therefore does not reflect my current opinions/headcanons and may be replaced at any time.

Your name is Dave Strider, and you just finished vomiting.

 

Wiping the extra off your mouth, you slump back against the tub and curl into a ball, breathing in your own vomit-stained breaths as you try to figure out what the _fuck_ you just saw.

 

John'd be home in an hour and you honestly don't want to let him find you against the tub with a toilet full of the lunch he made before he left. But... What you just saw.

 

You always _knew_ , you supposed, that your brother's work was not exactly something you could tell your younger brother. But a note -- was a note when he died too much to ask, so you didn't have to find out like this?

 

No kid, after all, wants to see the man who raised him on a porn site. Especially not when that kid can pinpoint the day most of them were made. But that's exactly what you saw. You're sure of it, and if you weren't the pop-up is still on your screen in the other room. A few numb tears stream down your face as you curse silently. You didn't want to think about Bro ever again.

 

Bro was dead. Long dead. Years. It had been years and it still stung like hell to remember how he was torn from you two days before your eighteenth. He promised you a lot of things that day. You got most of them, sure.

 

But you didn't get what you wanted the most because Bro left. You wanted the hug he promised, and getting a place for you and John, and learning the adult ways from him and you were denied that. Denied that because of a stupid accident. You waited a week and he still died.

 

You bite your lip, scraping the flesh with your teeth. You manage to flush the toilet but not much is moving you to the living room again. It feels like Bro is on the other side of the door, knocking every so often like when you had problems during ninth grade. He was there for you then.

  
The tears have stained your shirt by the time Bro is replaced by John, who seems to understand and gets you out of the bathroom and cleaned up. Your laptop is gone, shut and charging on the desk probably. John doesn't say a word, and neither do you, simply clinging onto John's shirt to chase away the feeling. You fall asleep sore, and you swear you felt someone other than John running a hand through your hair as you drift into blackness.


	2. "Shit, are you bleeding?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all went horribly wrong, and Karkat doesn't want to admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "davekat in any form hmm?? “Shit, are you bleeding?!” (since they both have a kind of blood thing going on?)"
> 
> submitted by Anonymous

“Shit, are you bleeding?” Dave’s eyes widened, making Karkat shiver – he still wasn’t entirely used to seeing him without shades  _all_ the time.

“No?” Karkat tried to say. “Everything went fine.”

“You’re covered in blood, and John passed out. What happened while you were getting supplies?”

“Nothing, Dave, we just ran into some of those … things and –”

“ _Fuck_  Karkat that’s not fine! You could’ve died!”

Dave was near hysterics, and Karkat shut his mouth. He’d planned on not telling Dave everything so he wouldn’t do … well  _this_  but now it was too late, so he figured he’d just come clean.

“We lost Jade. I got a gash on my arm, Rose and Kanaya ran with Vriska and Terezi to the other hideout. John … I don’t know what happened to him, I heard a lot of screaming and he’s not very vocal so I don’t know what was going on until we fought them off and I found him panting on the ground.”

“You … show me your wounds. You lost Jade  _how_? Is she,” Dave stopped.

Karkat moved his sleeve to bare the rugged gash down his arm, from his shoulder to just past his elbow. “She ran somewhere else and no one saw her go. John might have but he hasn’t spoken since we left.”

“Shit,” Dave mumbled under his breath, digging out a water bottle from the pile he’d gathered as they were talking (that guy hoarded things like a bird, jfc).

They sat in silence as Dave dressed the wound, then unwound the bandages and rewound them again. He finally let Karkat’s arm go, then suddenly wrapped his arms around Karkat’s neck and hugged him tightly. “You’re not going to die okay? Not without me. I’m going with you next time.”

Karkat hugged him back, stomach falling as he realized that it was a very, very real possibility that they would die.


	3. “Please, put it DOWN."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave just wanted his headphones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Please, put it DOWN.” davekat?? :|
> 
> submitted by Anonymous

“Please, put it  _DOWN_. Now.”

Dave froze, the chain dangling from his hand. Karkat stood in the doorway, his face deadly serious but shaking. “What?” Dave asked. “I wasn’t even snooping, I walked in to get my headphones and this was just here.”

“Put it down, Dave.”

The chain clinked as Dave tightened his fist around it. “Can you at least tell me what it is? Are you hiding something from me? It matches your shirt wh –”

Karkat stomped over, growling slightly. He grabbed Dave by the wrist, squeezing it. “If you  _put the damn thing down_  maybe I’ll  _consider_  fucking telling you.”

The necklace clanged to the floor. Karkat dropped Dave’s hand, picking up the necklace and gripping the charm tightly. He considered just leaving, but Dave was giving him that  _look_  that meant he needed to know something or it’d drive him crazy. Karkat got that look a lot.

“There. I dropped it. What’s the big deal? I’ve never seen you get so worked up about something small like this,” Dave said softly, sounding concerned. “Can I help?”

“No, you damn well can’t. It’s got nothing to do with you Dave.”

“It makes you upset, therefore it has everything to do with me.”

“It was my ancestor’s thing. He started this whole revolt and then he died and people weren’t supposed to talk about it but they did. And until recently I thought it was all bullshit but I found this in one of the dreambubbles and now I don’t know what to think because trolls are supposed to have the same fucking destiny as their ancestors or whatever,” Karkat huffed. “Ancestors are part of why Vriska and Terezi did the shit they did and I don’t want to get caught up in all that.”

Dave moved to hug Karkat, but he pushed him away. “I can’t. Just. Please get out so I can be alone for a bit.”

Dave winced slightly, then sort of whispered, “Alright” and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Karkat noticed he’d left his headphones on the bed still, and sat on the floor, unable to figure out what to do with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can request drabbles and such at my Tumblr btw


	4. "I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat tugged on his leggings, looking over. “I can’t take you seriously when you’re just ... all over the place.”
> 
> “Well toss me my boxers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> thewaffliestqueen said:  
> I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else DAVEKATTTTTTTTTTTT
> 
> This is short and I'm sorry

“I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.”

Dave stopped mid sentence, then looked down. He’d pulled on a shirt, forgetting that his boxers were currently on the floor on the other side of the bed.

“Uh.”

Karkat tugged on his leggings, looking over. “I can’t take you seriously when you’re just ... all over the place.”

“Well toss me my boxers.”

“No way I’m touching your gross human underwear. Plus, my hands are still kind of sticky.”

Dave rolled his eyes, walking over. His gait still wasn’t perfect -- it’d been almost three years (damn) and he just wasn’t used to how his body had shifted when he’d godtiered. Not to mention he was, ahem,  _sore_  in a few places. He pulled on his boxers, pressing a quick kiss to Karkat’s cheek on the way walking over.

“Continue,” Karkat waved a hand, flopping down onto the bed. “You were in the middle of talking about how you came up with the idea for Sweet Bro and Hella Joe.”

“Jeff.”

“Yeah.”

Dave nudged Karkat to move over to the other side, then lied down beside him. He snuggled up close, letting Karkat drape an arm around his shoulders as he listened.

“Okay, so basically ...”


	5. "I can’t believe I’m sitting in space jail with you of all people"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space jail apparently means bonding time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> thewaffliestqueen said:  
> I can’t believe I’m sitting in space jail with you of all people. DIRKJAKEEEEE

“I can’t believe I’m sitting in space jail with you of all people!”

His tone wasn’t angry, like Dirk had been expecting. It was more surprised, and not sad surprised. Just, neutral. He looked up from his lap, and tiltled his head slightly.

“You’re not mad?”

“…no not at all. I mean I’m a tad mad at the people who threw me in here – I was in no violation of the rules, that vase was on  _public property_  how was I supposed to know it belonged to the general – but not you,” Jake shrugged. “Why do you ask?”

“The last time I saw you  _I knocked you out and left_. I mean I’m still mad at me for that! It was such a stupid idea to try and run, they caught me so quickly it’s shameful and just –” Dirk covered his head with his arms, curling up into a ball. “I never got to say sorry.”

Jake sighed. “Chap, your head was just a bit clouded. You panicked, that’s all. I’m not gonna get mad at you for panicking, gods above I have no right to do that at all, with how much I panicked back in those days.”

“Really? Why wouldn’t you … panicking is nothing I was supposed to be the strong one –”

Jake shushed him. “Dirk. It’s alright. You don’t have to be the only strong one here. You  _can_  share burdens, you know. Doesn’t matter what that bossy AI said.”

“He was  _me_  Jake.”

“And? He  _was_. You are now two different people. God it’s been years since you were remotely alike in anything except vocabulary Dirk.”

Jake slid over, rubbing Dirk’s hair. Dirk looked up, rubbing a stray tear from his eyes. “Don’t do that.”

“Your hair is as soft as ever Dirk. But if you’re feeling up to it, we need to get out of here, and get you back your shades. The light here isn’t that bright and you’re already starting to look like it’s giving you a headache.”

“They took my shades.”

“Well, we’ll just have to nab them as we run, won’t we?”

Dirk smiled. He was kind of glad it’d all blown over like this – even if he wanted to have a more serious discussion with Jake later, it did feel nice to have his old partner back.

Maybe once they were out, they could … get close again.


	6. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your name is John, and you have no idea why you're doing this, but you are. You can't stop it now. You're in too deep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for ... well it's not quite anorexia but something like that.  
> Based partially on personal experience :/

Your name is John, and you have no idea why you're doing this, but you are. You can't stop it now. You're in too deep.  
  
You haven't eaten anything for at least twenty four hours. You're shooting for thirty six, this time. You went all last week on twenty four hour breaks. Even the juice Dave left on your desk hasn't been touched. You made a big deal (kind of) out of the glass of water you drank two hours ago. Two months of eating in your room means no one questions why they haven't seen you eating. Three of faking a decreased appetite means they won't question why there's no dent in your share of the food, which they still leave out.  
  
No one questions you, because you've spent months training them not to.  
  
At first, this was a fun experiment. To test the limits of your new body. The stomach pains weren't that bad, and everyone else went back to normal eating afterwards. But something caught you. Hooked you. The scale, it went down. For the first time in years, it dipped down.  
  
And suddenly you were addicted to watching the needle fall.

No one even knows you still have the thing. You're going to keep it that way.  
  
The pains in your stomach now are almost too much to bear standing up. Dave calls your name, he's looking for you. But you can't stand. You wonder through the haze of pain, if you can starve to death, and if you can, would you come back?  
  
You figure you will. And so, you ignore Dave's frantic, panicked yelling, and instead fall into sleep.  
  
You'll sleep off the hunger pains, until your body accepts that you're not putting anything else into it.

 


	7. "thats a good look for you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Anonymous said:  
> johndave "thats a good look for you" ??"
> 
> this isn't a canon timeline

"That's a good look for you."

You turn to look at Dave, who's changed his god tier into -- oh god, he's wearing shorts now. Literally nothing else has changed about him. He's even got that slight chest bulge you thought he'd get rid of once he went god tier. But  _shorts_.

You, of course, changed into something a bit more ... average looking. You're still somewhat pudgy looking (though still thinner than before), and your hair is a fucking mess ~~(you can imagine Dad looking at you and immediately grabbing a comb as you stare in the mirror)~~. You're just wearing a hoodie and some shorts. The windsock hood is cool for flying around and all, but you're just going exploring on your planet, so this'll do. Your yellow shoes have become heelies. That part was Dave's idea, since you told him about the general landscape of your planet; Dave was also just a giant weenie.

But all in all, you don't think it's a ' _good_ ' look for you. It's just ... you. You wore things like this all the time at home. Or, what used to be home.

"Um," you kind of raise an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"I said you look good," Dave remarks. "I like it."

You glance down at your body again. It doesn't look good to you -- the god tier hoodie is purposely oversized to hide it and you  _still_ don't want to look down. Shorts, then heelies. "I don't see what you mean," you insist. "I look exactly the same as I always do."

"That's why you look great," Dave puts his hands on your waist, carefully and slowly.  You're not in a bad mood or anything, so you let him, and even lean on him a little.

"I'm still fat though."

"Eh," Dave shrugs. "That's alright. You look cute this way. Are you feeling better about your body?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"K," he nuzzles your forehead softly, then lets you go. "Wanna go exploring then?"

You're a little surprised at the topic change -- you've been really bad lately, so you're used to him pushing the question and asking about it and reassuring you about the whole thing but. This. This kind of forgiveness. It's almost relieving.

"Yeah," you nod, and take his hand, feeling warm and fuzzy on the inside as you go to explore LoWaS.

Dave doesn't push the issue at all during the trip. You introduce him to the salamanders and let him revel in the quiet breezes. The clouds in the sky dampen the mood a little, but you got used to them a long time before. Your house serves as a landmark, since you can't possibly explore all of LoWaS in one day, so you just go in larger and larger circles around the tower where you lived with your dad. You show him the inside of your house and he helps you make a joke out of your old, scribbled on posters. Your computer is still set up, still counting, old pester logs still saved on it. You both end up spending half an hour going through old logs and laughing. Dave points out as many of the times he was flirting with you as he can remember, since some of them are almost two years old. Eventually, you get tired, but you don't want to leave. Dave agrees to spending the night, and almost goes off to the living room before you stop him.

"I'm feeling alright with like. Cuddling and shit," you tell him, and his eyes light up in the cutest way as he gives you a hug and nuzzles your hair a little.

"Let's get some sleep then," he smiles.

You end up crashing in your dad's room, since your posters have started to creepy you out, now that you can see your drawings; plus your dad had the bigger bed. Dave practically wraps himself around you, and you can't help but laugh as he slips off, mouth dropping open slightly. He's adorable when he sleeps, and you're glad you're feeling alright today, because cuddling with Dave is prime Strider-watching time. Of course, you eventually fall asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John is gray-pansexual and romantic, and agender in this  
> Dave is a bisexual/romantic transboy  
> They're in a sort of half-romantic half-platonic relationship that mostly fluctuates with John's comfort level  
> *thumbs up*


End file.
